Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to new silanes carrying at least one anionic or nonionic water-solubilizing (hydrophilic) moiety and at least one hydrophobic moiety suitable for preparing stable aqueous solutions or dispersions containing in excess of about five weight percent of said silanes.